O'Hallow's Eve
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: Every year a woman watched a man stare at a blank spot every year on O'Hallows eve. At first she thought he might be confused and lost but as she went to talk to him she caught sight of his dark eyes where shining and a tear rolled down his swallow cheek


_Every year a woman watched a man stare at a blank spot every year on O'Hallows eve. At first she thought he might be confused and lost but as she went to talk to him, she caught sight of his dark eyes where shining as tear rolled down his swallow cheeks. She decided that something must have happened to him on that spot. She then told herself that it was on that day that it happened and it must had affected him horribly._

_Nobody in Godric's Hollow knew what happen, of course the cemetery was known to be haunted and every once of a while she would see a ring of lily's by the pillar that every once and a while she would catched out of the corner of her eyes the pillar shaping into a woman holding a child and a man staring fondly at both. _

_She urged to know what had happened and soon found herself talking to the batty lady living across from her "Do you know what happened at that blank lot?"She asked the woman smiled "Murder only the boy servived"She replied slowly her voice curling darkly. She pulled her hand to her chest. "Was there a man?"She asked "Yes.." She said her eyes wandering all over the girl. She laughed a high pitched crackle her head shakinging back and forth "Ghosts they are. Shame they never tore down that house. Supposed to keep others from repeating the past but look where we are!" The girl stepped away from the woman who shouted, spat and snarled over again ranting about green flashes and something call the dark mark. _

_She was young when she saw the mark too but she always assumed it was only the clouds like the town mayor told them. The next Hallows eve she walked across the street her green eyes flashing as she walked up to the man. She halted beside him. Then placed down at the front of the abandoned lot a bouquet of Lily's. "I am sorry for you loss, Sir."She said quietly looking up at him for only a moment before walking to her house again. _

_For years it happened the same way, She would meet him by the abandoned lot tell him she was sorry for his loss but the times she would stand there would get longer. The first O'hallows eve that the world felt the light again she walked up to the spot to find him gone. At first she thought maybe he had forgotten but as soon as it came she cursed herself for foolishly thinking that. This man would never forget. _

_A boy walked up with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes, the woman ignored him as she set down the Llly's. "He's just a bit late."she told whatever the man would stare at for hours on end. "Ma'am." The woman turned her face now held fine lines and her green eyes held only a dull brightness from old age. "Yes?"She asked wondering who the boy was._

_"Thank you for the flowers, My mother would have loved them." The boy said. "Your the son who survived the murder." She said softly. The boy nodded. "A man use to come, I don't know what happen to him. He is usually here before me...," The woman shook her head, "I believed he had some sort of love for you and your family. He never spoke to me at all so I couldn't tell you his name but I can tell you how he use to stand right were you are and watch the abandoned lot. Every year since the murder." She said. _

_"Black haired man?" The boy asked carefully, the woman smiled. "Yes with a crooked nose and deep endless eyes." She said smiling her eyes crinkling. "He passed. He died a hero." He told her "Good...At least he can been with the one's he loved." She said relaxing. Threw the years Harry would see the muggle woman come out of her house walk across the street and place down a ring of Lilly's. She would stand there for a moment say a few unreadable words before leaving to her house. _

_When James was four, Harry had brought him and Ginny to the place and the woman came out wobbling slightly as she pushed and shoved her walker across the street and sighed. "I am afraid I will no longer be able to do this anymore, I feel as if today is my last day here on earth" She gasped as she fell to her knees. Harry jolted as Ginny held on tight to James. Harry knelt beside the woman who had fatefully remembered his parents even though she had no idea what had happened or the magic hiding the house. _

_"You.." She rasped as she clutched his hand tightly. Her eyes looked back and she seemed to see something "A..House." She gasped. "S..s..Severus." She smiled reaching out and then the light left her eyes and she passed away the smile still on her face. Harry sat back on his knees tears filled his green eyes, He did acknowledge the fact she never knew Severus Snapes name. _


End file.
